Alyn Highmark
Summary Fluff Description:'Alyn is the 4th child of 6 born to Jaro and Delilah Highmark. Owner/Operators of a lucrative fishing company. Alyn stands right at six foot tall, and is a thin, corded two hundred and ten pounds. Like his mother, he has a head of thick dark hair, which streaks of red at the end of the long summer. Alyn has no discerable features, markings, or jewlery, save for a family crested ring which he rarely wears out in public, except for the few functions he is required to attend. Alyn looks like anyone else, which used to bother now, but now, serves his new ends nicely '''Background:'Alyn Highmark resents his station in life, and his place in his own house. The socialite Highmarks are very proud of their eldest child, Alyn's sister Terra. A math and business savant, she has all but taken over the books of the family business, and things haven't looked better financially. Alyn's two older brothers, Marko and Zane are both expert fisherman, and have that side of the business covered nicely. Those three dominate Jaro's affections as much as the two babies have his mother, Delilah under their thumbs. Meg and Lianna, twin girls, are the tawk of the social circle because of their looks, at age ten, now, they are all Alyn's mother can seem to talk about. Growing up in high society with every comfort a kid could want did not suit Alyn. He was terrible at his studies, and maybe even worse at fishing. Even worse still, in Alyn's mind, nobody seemed to care. The elite of the social circles did little boost Alyn's morale, seeing how opulent the rich lived, how much in excess, he always wondered what it would be like to an adventurer, to be a hero like the five, but alas, it was the boats, or the docks, or worse still...the fish waiting for him. Until one day he met a new firend...a man who said he "worked" for the Sharks, a small but up and coming guild of pick pockets and confidence men. 'Hooks:'Knowing thrills like he has never before, Alyn plays his new game as perfect as can be. A high society socialite son of a rick well to do family one minute, a thief in a gang the next. Still burning in the back of his mind though, the life of an adventurer. Why couldn't he? He was good with a knife and especially intuitive when it came to sneaking around... '''Kicker:"I'll just go stop by the Hanged Man inn sometime...see what I can see....." Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints HP=22 = 12(rogue start) +10(con score) Saving Throws Attacks Basic Initiative +9 = +5 dex mod +4 improved initiative feat Powers }} Class Features FIRST STRIKE - gain combat advantage vs any foe that hasn't acted yet rogue tactic CUNNING SNEAK - no penalty to stealth checks for moving, -5 instead of -10 to stealth while running, If I end my turn at least 3 spaces from where I started, i can make a stealth check to become hidden if I have any cover or concealment ROGUE WEAPON TALENT - Shuriken damage increase one size, +1 to dagger attacks Racial Features Bonus +2 to any attribute (DEX) One additional skill One additional Feat One additional At Will Power Skills trained: Athletics, Acrobatics, Streetwise, Bluff + Stealth, Thievery Feats Improved Initiative +4 to initiative Backstabber use 2d8 for sneak attack damage Regional Benefits Equipment Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Math: I would suggest that you eventually switch over to using the tables, as it will make checking your math a lot easier as your character levels up and becomes more complex. Your choice though. * Math->Powers: This is very hard to read. * Equipment: I recommend buying some armor. * Equipment: You should keep track of how much money you have. Minor issues, so approved. Approval 2 Status Not approved for level 1 Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W